


False Illussion

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama/Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair have quite a day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	False Illussion

Disclaimers: not mine, etc.....

Notes: Okay the deal is I want some fiction. I'm having mid terms stress and fiction is the best way (if not the only way) to deal with it. But being the fair person that I am, I realize that I can't really bitch about not getting any fiction unless I post something. So here is a little something that I was working on a bit a go. It was going to be part of something bigger but well you know how it goes.. :-) Any suggestions about where to go next let me know. No sex,. No one else has gone over this so spelling and such is sure to be bad. You have been warned....

Summary: Jim and Blair have quite a day

Warnings: None

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

**False Illusion**

By 

Banshee

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The man stared at the mirror unable to believe what he was seeing. 

The face that looked out at him was young, mid to late 20's with a trace of a five o'clock shadow. The forehead was high, the lips full, and the face was framed by shoulder length hair.

Even now, looking at the evidence before him, Jim Ellison couldn't believe that he was in Blair Snadburg's body! Thinking back on it, Jim had known from the start that something was wrong.

**** **** ****

Detective James Ellison paused as he looked into the warehouse where the suspect had fled into only moments before. //Why do they always have to be dark?// he wondered as he took a moment to center himself before sending his sight into the darkness before him. The iris widened until only a rim of blue remained, and the darkened interior to brighten and reveal itself to the sentinel. Unfortunately for the detective the sentinel abilities did little more them show stacks of creates and boxes, some over 20 feet high. The suspect was of course no where to bee seen. 

Just then, Jim felt a presents at his side. Feeling a hand rest lightly on his shoulder he listened to words that followed the touch. 

"Relax, let your hearing move out wards. Feel your calm, your center..... Pick out the rapid heart beat and shallow breathing of the one you follow." The words were slow, soothing, calm, even if they were said between pants as the speaker tried to catch his own breath. As always the sentinel found himself following his guide's instructions with out any conscious thought. In no time the sentinel found his target and entered the dark building his guide close on his heals. Unerringly weaving his way though a maze of creates, boxes and old abandoned equipment, Jim let his hearing lead him to the suspect. Rounding a corner the sentinel came to a sudden stop, his smaller guide bumping into him, and stared at the sight before him. 

In an area of about 30x30 feet, all crates and boxes had been moved, creating a clear spot on the cracked concert. Light from what had to be more then 100 candles, seemingly placed on every available surface, illuminated the open space casting shadows on the towering creates. On the floor was a large circle with a diameter of probably 20 feet and seemed to have been made with of some kind of white power. Just inside of and following the circle was another ring made of symbols. While they made no sense to him, Jim thought that they looked like mixture of Greek, Arabic, with even a few rune symbols thrown in for good measure. The last thing to be drawn on the gray concert floor was a pentagram painted in fresh blood, just inside the ring of symbols. At each point of the pentagram were waist high stands made of twisted metal that were roughly shaped like arms reaching upward, the clawed hands holding large bowls of deep read liquid. 

In the center of all of this was a white robed figure with an elaborate head dress parts of which the detective noted in some part of his brain had bone and matter hair. The standing figure turned to face one of the pentagram points revealing a young naked girl of 16 at its feet. Jim knew the girl to be 16 because for the last 3 days he had been looking for her. In all of that time he had been searching though, he never would have dreamed that he would find her naked on an old warehouse floor in part of some kind of ritual occult ceremony. 

"Oh man....." came the whispered words of the young grad student that was peeking around the detectives should. Thinking that he partners words were nowhere near accurate, when the sentinel found his attention being drown to the far side of the circle by movement. Fitting a crystal headed staff into a hole in the floor; the man that the detective had been chasing just moments before stood up, his eyes catching sight of the Jim. Knowing he had been spotted and that it was now or never, Ellison raised his gun. 

"Freeze Cascade PD!" The man at the far side of circle pulled a handgun out of the folds the black robe he wore, but it was not until the figure in the center of the circle moved that Jim felt that something was not quite right The robed figure in the center turned at the sound revealing an old woman's face that was wrinkled with age and painted with blood and ash. Dark eyes, deeply recessed back into the old face narrowed into what looked like rage before she faced forward again. Raising her hands upward to the ceiling as if calling on some heavenly body, she began to chant in some unknown language, her voice surprisingly strong and sure. 

Flames dance, flickering as a breeze came out of nowhere. Jim felt a tingling start in his hands that were held out before him holding the gun, before the feeling pushed back towards him washing over his body, increasing as the volume of the woman's voice in the circle increased. 

From here things just seemed to get fuzzy for the detective. Shots were fired causing Jim to dive and role out of the way. At some point Jim felt the air around him shimmer, but he didn't have time to think about it as he rolled into a squatting position, aiming and firing his own gun. One of the shots winging the shooter and he fell to one side knocking over one of the stands and spilling the red liquid into the circle. Light seemed to come from nowhere and the robed woman's chant became a scream. A scream that was closely followed by another's. 

//Blair!!// Jim's mind yelled as he recognized the second voice. Turning to see from his crouched position what had caused the younger mans reaction, the Jim found himself being thrown to the floor just before there was a thunderous crack, as if lighting was coming down upon him. The last thing he remembered before all went black was that it was Blair's body that was covering him.

**** **** ****

"Your not zoning out on me are you?" The voice was enough to bring Jim out of his memorizes of just a few hours before. 

"No," he replied softly, startled again at the sound of the voice that answered. It was not his own. His hand wondered to his throat, fingers lightly touching the skin above the vocal cords that had made the reply. In the mirror before him the image of Blair mimicked the gesture. The Blair in the mirror was pale faced with the look of fear echoed in the deep blue eyes. Try as he might Jim found that he couldn't make the look disappear. On this face all emotions were easily displayed, making James Ellison feel more naked and helpless than he had in his entire life. For James Ellison there was nothing worse then not having control. Unable to look anymore Jim pulled his eyes away from the mirror made of glass and faced a different type of mirror. One made of flesh and blood. 

"So," Jim paused a moment while he tried to get over the strange feeling of watching his body move from a point out side of it. "What do we do now Chief?" 

"Why do you think that I know what to do?" Came the reply. The larger bodied detective asked walking over to stand near his partner. Jim couldn't help it and flinched as the hand that was part of a body that, until this morning, had been *his* reached out to touch his shoulder. The other man must have seen for the hand was removed and he moved away. 

"Blair I'm sorry...." the sentence trailed off as Jim tried to comfort his friend with out actually touching him. It was just to weird being on the receiving end of what was in all accounts his own touch. 

"Its all right Jim." A small smile touch the handsome fetches of the older man. "I understand how you feel." A bark of a laugh escaping the other man's mouth. "I can finally say I *know* just how you feel", walking over to the balcony windows and looking out at the water. "I always wanted to know what it was like to be you. I'm not just talking about the sentinel stuff ether though that was it at first." Moving a hand to run it thought his hair, the older man stopped mid motion as he realized that the hair he was going to push away was no longer there. Let his hand drop he continued as if he had never stopped. "I always wonder what it would be like to be this..." one hand waved casually down at the rest of his body as he tried to find the words,"....this..buff." The last word was said as more of a question. A small ironic smile playing on his lips. 

Jim couldn't help put smile at the never-with-out-words Blair, trying to come up with non-offence words for his newly obtained body. 

"Buff hun...?" Jim would never know that the when he arched his eyebrow and looked at his partner like he was, that the look, wasn't quite what he had been striving for. Despite that small fact it did have the desired effect. Jim watched as his old face relaxed slightly. "Anyway I can now say the same." At the confused look that was shot his way Jim wondered, //Do I really look like that when I don't have a clue?// With a mental shake he explained, "I never knew that five inches could make such a difference." Walking over to Blair, Jim let himself lean in till there shoulders touched, made a show of having to tilt his head up, and looked Blair straight in the eye for the first time since everything had happened.

The end?

Let me know what you think, good or bad.


End file.
